Matthew Williams
Matthew Williams (born Matthew Michael Willams on October 17, 1985 in California) also known by the nickname "Dada", was the creative director of the Haus of Gaga from 2008 until the fall of 2010. "Matty Dada" is also one of Lady Gaga's ex-boyfriends. In 2009, he dated Erin Hirsh and they had a boy together called Cairo Alexander Williams named after skateboard Cairo Foster. Meeting Gaga Williams met Gaga in a sushi restaurant in L.A. where they became best friends and dated on-off for a year in 2008 Haus of Gaga's first creative director On his free time, he designed clothes and props for her live performances in 2008. One of his most known items is the disco stick. The main idea was that even in dark club, Gaga could become the light source. At first, they were the main duo behind the Haus of Gaga along with Gaga's manager and staff. For her first world tour in 2009, Gaga hired Williams full time and by around the end of 2010, Williams left the Haus of Gaga. The music video for "Alejandro", the first Monster Ball Tour and "SUPREME x GAGA" were their final projects together. Work with The Haus of Gaga List of all the work Matthew Williams did for the Haus of Gaga as Creative Director from 2008 to Fall of 2010. Clothes and items (Gallery needs to be expanded) 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg|Latex jumpsuit Lady Gaga-Disco Stick 4ab9f22f82a63.jpg|Disco Stick PFS 286429.jpg Concert tours (List to be converted into a gallery) *New Kids on the Block:Live (2008) *Doll Domination Tour (2009) *The Fame Ball (2009) *The Monster Ball: Theater & Arena (2009-2011) Films (List to be converted into a gallery) *"Just Dance" (March 2008) *''"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich"'' (September 2008) *''"Poker Face"'' (October 2008) *''"LoveGame"'' (January 2009) *''"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"'' (January 2009) *''"Paparazzi"'' (April 2009) *"Fashion Film" for Dazed Digital (June 2009) *''"Bad Romance"'' (October 2009) *''"Telephone"'' (January 2010) *''"Alejandro"'' (April 2010) Photoshoots 7-15-09 Markus Klinko and Indrani 002.jpg|Markus Klinko and Indrani ( 15 Jul, 2009) Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sep 5, 2009) 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jun 7, 2010) 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|1 5-4-10 Mario Testino 005.jpg|Mario Testino (4 May, 2010) BTS #"SUPREME x GAGA was my last project I put together and art directed for her." (From Matthew William's Twitter) Performances Lady Gaga sparkling boobs top.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 21, 2009) PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2009) Photography August 6, 7, 13, 2009 img-lady-gaga_190455149527.jpg|(Aug 6, 2009) img-lady-gaga-04_190731651554.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo 895.jpg img-lady-gaga-02_190542659709.jpg lady_gaga_031.jpg lady_gaga_011.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo 905.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo 919.jpg 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 001.jpg 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 002.jpg 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 003.jpg 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 004.jpg img-lady-gaga-09_205301152544.jpg|Tokyo (Aug 7, 2009) tumblr_kq4ney7d661qzwof2.jpg 1007.jpg lady_gaga_033.jpg lady_gaga_and_nobuyoshi_araki.jpg arakikisstokyolovexoxo.jpg img-lady-gaga-05_190823321477.jpg|Summer Sonic (Aug 7, 2009) img-lady-gaga-06_190945889134.jpg img-lady-gaga-07_191018958929.jpg 8-13-09 Airplane in China 001.jpg|China (Aug 13, 2009) lady_gaga_034.jpg *Camera — D-LUX 3 *Camera manufacturer — Leica Some of the previous pictures were used in these magazines and newspapers: Interview-40th.jpg| Interview Oct/Nov, 2009|link=Interview_(magazine) Unknown Hedigaga01b.jpg|Vogue Hommes Japan (Vol.4 S/S Issue 2010) January 2010 0-0-09 Matthew Williams 001.jpg 0-0-09 Matthew Williams 002.jpg 0-0-09 Matthew Williams 003.jpg 0-0-09 Matthew Williams 004.jpg 12-0-09 Matthew Williams 001.jpg|Miami (2009) 12-0-09 Matthew Williams 002.jpg 1-0-10 Matthew Williams 002.jpg|New York (Jan 2010) 1-0-10 Matthew Williams 003.jpg 1-0-10 Matthew Williams 004.jpg|(2010) 1-24-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2010) 1-0-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg|Los Angeles (2010) 1-31-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg|(Jan 31, 2010) 1-31-10 Matthew Williams 002.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-01b.jpg Some of the previous pictures were used in these magazines and newspapers: V-magazine 65.jpeg| V Summer 2010, No. 65|link=V (magazine) February 16, 2010 Visionnaire-AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|Visionaire Spirit: A Tribute To Lee Alexander McQueen (2010) April 20, 2010: GAGAKOH 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 002.jpg 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 003.jpg *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Make up — Tara Savelo Published in Vogue Hommes Japan. Other 012-the-fame-org.jpg|(2008) 431622_358573930830904_143038295717803_1192564_780025522_n.jpg wjxcg.jpg IMG00561-20090621-2204.jpg|(June 21, 2009) 8-0-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 001.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug, 2009) Matthew Williams 10 03 09 Saturday Night Live.jpg|SNL (Oct 3, 2009) MW-Dada.jpg|(Feb 5, 2010) Links *Official website *Twitter *Profile on SHOWstudio Category:Photographers Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots) Category:Former Haus members